1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of recreational vehicles and trailers that can incorporate a folding bed and, more particularly, a combination folding bed with accessory furniture items that can be motor driven for storage in a minimal storage area.
2. Description of Related Art
Convertible furniture units have been subject to numerous innovations over a considerable period of time in an effort to provide an economic usage of space. Recreational vehicles and trailers have also attempted to maximize the living space that is available by including convertible tables, sofas, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,066 represents a proposal to provide a foldable bed for a trailer that could be manually stored. A triangular hinge member is designed to provide leverage to permit an initial rotation of a bed frame about a first pivot point and then a second pivot point is used to provide a second rotation of the bed into a vertical storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,195 discloses a convertible furniture unit that includes an upper platform in the form of a bed or a table and a lower platform that can be structured into a desk. The upper platform can be manually positioned, while the lower platform can be driven by motors mounted within the various components. A torsion bar can provide a spring force. Another example of a combination wardrobe and bed assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,813.
Examples of motor driven folding beds can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,915,507, 2,038,410, and 2,067,136.
Finally, folding bed assemblies of general interest can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 463,221, 4,748,868, 1,224,738, 1,628,763, and 4,329,746.
The prior art is still seeking to optimize a folding bed assembly and the field of recreational vehicles is still seeking a folding bed assembly which is particularly adapted to be used in a vehicle that can be economically manufactured to ensure a safe and reliable convenience to the occupants.